DRAGONS: Into the Story
by DREAMcrowMESSENGER
Summary: Valkyrie and her "friends" lives are turned upside down when they discover a secret hideaway and end up getting transported to Pyrrhia only to find that 7 of them have been turned into dragons! Now they must in bark on a journey that will not only change forever but it also brings them closer to their inner dragon. Cover image either by Joy Ang or Mike Schley.
1. Part 1

Chapter 1: Tittle Unknown.

I awoke to the same old dark room, to the same old place and the same old life of mine. I gave a yawn and stretched. My room was dark and smelled of peppermint. I slept on a small bed and I had a small bookshelf in the corner of my room filled with books. Books about cats, dogs, unicorns, fairies, Brother Grimm fairy tales and dragons. The ones about dragons took up a bit more than one of my 3 shelves. I got out of bed and put on my uniform. My uniform was a black t-shirt, a gray woolen skirt, a pair of knee high white socks and a pair of black flats. I put my dark brown hair in a single braid before leaving my room.

My room was the farthest right in the hallway. There were about 5 other doors not counting mine. Some girls were already out and they were wearing almost the outfit as me just some of their skirts were might be beige instead of gray and some of their shirts were gray or white instead of black. All of us lived on the 19th floor on the Pink Tower that wasn't at all pink in Miss Mary Starlite's School and Orphanage for Young Children. (Our tower was called the Dragon Tower when Miss Mary was Head Mistress) Also, our whole home was sort of shaped like a castle. It had four towers that connected to main building. One tower was for the girls, one tower for the boys, one tower for the professors and one tower for Miss Mink and her twin sisters, Miss Tinka and Miss Bella. In our tower the top 3 levels were for the orphans while the other 5 were for the students. There was a level in between the Students' dorms and the orphans' rooms. That level was a common room in which the students and the orphans were supposed to mingle. That was, until Miss Mink took Miss Mary's place as Head Mistress.

Still, everyone on the 19th floor in the Dragon Tower were friends since there was only 5 of us. The 6th door was locked and it wasn't used for a bedroom. Up here there was only Breeze, Red, Echo, Zinny and me, Valkyrie. Our names aren't exactly "normal" names because Miss Mary always renamed an orphan was it come to live at her household. She loved coming up with weird, wacky names and the new names represented a new life plus a new beginning.

I walked to where Breeze and Red where talking away. "Good-morning Valk." Breeze smiled in her sweet, soft, whisper like voice. Breeze wore a gray sweater, a gray woolen skirt, grayish white socks, "black" shoes, gray cat earrings, and had a gray headband. Breeze had stormy gray eyes, grayish eyelashes her skin even seemed to have a gray tinge to it. The only thing not gray about her was her hair which was a BRIGHT red. Red on the other hand wore a beige skirt, a white long sleeve, white socks, black shoes, and her hair was in two braids held by some black ribbon. Red was Chinese and she had dark brown eyes, black hair and her nails were painted red, the only thing red on her.

"Sleep well?" Red asked quietly. Red was very quiet whenever she was tired but when she was awake she anything but quiet.

"How could I when we found what we found?" I asked ending it with a yawn.

"HI EVERYONE!" Cried a VERY hyper voice with a thick Southern accent. We turned to see an African American girl giving Red a death hug.

"Echo, put, me, down,!" gasped Red.

Echo put Red down and Echo was slightly embarrassed while Red was gasping for breath. "Sorry Red." Echo blushed. Echo had crazy brown hair, dark brown eyes, a dazzling smile, and a hyper attitude. Echo wore a white shirt, a beige skirt, white socks, black shoes and blue bird earrings. "I'm a bit too excited about yesterday."

"That's all right Echo." Red smiled when she caught her breath. "I don't blame you."

Echo gave a smile of relief. "Still, I should be more careful."

"Good morning everyone." came a sing song voice. We turned to see Zinny. Zinny had blonde ringlets for hair, flawless skin, and sapphire blue eyes. Zinny had a bright, sunshine-princess personality. Today she wore a gray woolen skirt, a white t-shirt, white socks, black shoes and a pair of yellow rose earrings. "Ready for another day?"

"Guess so." I shrugged.

"Okay, since we're all here come with me." Breeze said louder than usually with a tad of excitement. I made eye contact with Red who shrugged, then to Zinny who gave a broad smile, and Echo who looked just plain curious. "Follow me." Breeze jestered and soon we were in her little gray room that smelled of gingerbread. Now when I say she has a gray room I mean, she has a gray room. The ceiling was a light gray, the walls were a dark gray, the carpet was pearl gray, the furniture was plain gray. Everything expect for a small sky blue dragon on her bed who'd name was Mr. Furry was gray. We all sat on Breeze's gray bed in a sort of circle like shape. "Okay listen, when we all left The Place I decided to sneak back in to see if I cold find something and I did. It was yet another passage! Oh! I wanted to go in so bad!"

"Why didn't you?" Red asked.

"It just didn't seem right to go without you guys. So, I was thinking that after Our chores we go in and see what's on the other side. Sound like a plan?" Breeze asked.

"Excellent!"Zinny squealed.

"Sure." Red smiled.

"Awesome!" Echo grinned.

"Wait, what about Wiz?" I asked. They all stopped talking and gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean, 'what about Wiz?' He ain't coming!" Echo replied.

"Why not? He helped us discover the 1st and 2nd passages, why not let him come on the 3rd?" I asked.

"She has a point." Zinny sighed.

"Well, why don't we let Breeze decide? She the one who discovered it." Red offered.

"Okay, sure." Red nodded, "Breeze, should Wiz come with or not?"

Breeze took a few moments to think it over. "It's only fair." Breeze finally replied.

"Okay, now how do we let him know?" Zinny asked.

"I can tell him since we both have Dining Hall Clean Up today." Red offered.

"Great!" I smiled. "Now, did all of you finish the Wings of Fire Books I lead you?" I asked.

"Yep! Finished the last book last night." Breeze smiled.

"Great can I have it since I already finished The Dark Secret?" Red asked.

"Sure!" and with that she went over to her gray desk to find The Brightest Night.

"Zinny, did you like the 1st book?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Very much. Can I have the 2nd now?" Zinny asked.

"Sure, I'll give it to you before we go on our 'adventure'."

Zinny grinned from ear to ear. "I'll be there."

"I'm still on the 3rd one Valk." Echo sighed.

"That's all right. Oh! Look at the time we'd better get going!" I said looking at the clock.

"Here's the book." Breeze smiled giving Red the book.

"Thanks!" Red grinned. I stood up.

"Come on! We've got to go!" I said hurrying to the door. Everyone followed and soon we were going down the stairs to do our chores. Breeze and I said good-bye to everyone when we reached the 15th floor which had a shortcut to the Dining hall. We went to past the student's doors as quietly as possible and then we were at the shortcut which was a hidden staircase in the wall. We hurried down and then we came before a old oak door. I opened it quietly and Breeze and I slipped through.

We walked down a few hallways until we got to the dining hall. Quickly we went to go get our orders from the head of Staff, Miss Rose who was one the nicest Staff to us orphans followed by the Chef Ben Professor Bodensteinner and Professor Reeves.

As Breeze and I hurried over to Miss Rose I could feel the excitement going through me and I just couldn't wait until we could go to the place we called the Secret Attic followed by the Super Secret Attic and then, the new passage that Breeze found.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire. If I did Starflight wouldn't be totally blind and Sunny would have a pet sloth.

Chapter 2: The S.D.S.A (Super Duper Secret Attic) Part 1.

The rest of day was long and boring. It took forever until the end of the day drew near. Even now, a half hour until we could get a long enough break to go the Attic I was still anxious as ever. Luckily I didn't have it bad Echo.

"Why can't we go on break now?" Echo whispered/whined to me. We were cleaning the dishes after dinner by the sink.

"Just wait. We only got only 30 minutes left." I hushed. Echo gave me a pouty face before going back to work. Red walked over to us and pretended to be cleaning the counter.

"Wiz agreed to come and Rio's coming too." Red told me. I stopped washing and looked at her.

"Rio?! Rio's coming?!" I hissed. "How could you let this happen?!"

"I'm sorry Valkyrie but it was the only way to keep him quiet."

"Ugh! This is gonna be a long evening." I sighed to myself starting to wash the dishes faster and fiercer.

"What's wrong Valk?" Echo asked.

"Rio's coming." Red informed her.

Echo gave a surprised look. "Do the others know?"

"Yes. I already told Zinny and Breeze when we saw each other in the halls. They were just as happy as Valk here." Red told us sarcastically. I gave her a death glare. "Sorry! I had to invite him since he overheard Wiz and I chatting." Red sighed.

"What if Cheyenne and her little clones follow him or what if Rio tells Mistress Mink? I'll never, ever forgive you if either of them happen." I told Red and with that I put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and stormed off to the 19th floor in the Dragon Tower.

I stormed up the stairs and into my room. I opened the door to find Zinny crouching down and looking through my bookshelf. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Zinny jumped and gave me a look of pure surprise. "Sorry Valk! I was just looking for The Lost Heir because I can't stand another second without knowing what happens to Tsunami when she meets other Seawings!" Zinny gave a small squeal of excitement. I smiled glad to get Rio off my mind.

"It's over here." I smiled and went to my bed. I lifted my pillow to reveal what I had of the Wings of Fire collection. I took Book 2 and gave to Zinny.

"Thanks Valk!" Zinny squealed. She looked over and saw my glum face. "So, Red told you already?"

"Yah," I sighed sitting down on my bed. Zinny came over and sat down next to me, "What if Cheyenne and her clones follow him? What if he tells Mistress Mink? I mean, the moment word gets out is the moment all that stuff, all our secret adventures and all of our fun is turned to ash. Nothing to do anymore. This was the best thing that's happened to us since Miss Mary disappeared. For once I was truly happy and now, now that Rio, Miss Mink's little spy, is coming that might all disappear. For good."

"Valk, it might not. You never know…"

"Really? When has Rio ever turned down an opportunity to get on Miss Mink's good side? Having him not tell is like, 0.0000001 chance of that happening." I gave a sniff.

"Well, you never know. For now let's enjoy it while it lasts."

"I guess you're right. Sorry for being such a Sap."

"That's okay. Wait, what did you saw before that?"

"Sorry for being a…"

"No, after that."

"Oh, you're right?"

"What? I didn't catch that."

"I said you're…" I started and then I saw the smirk on Zinny's face. "Wait, you just wanted me say it over and over didn't you?"

"Yep! And I still do!" Zinny gave a proud smile and then we began to laugh. "Okay, we'd better go. I can't wait to see what lays on the other side of the passage Breeze found! Let's go!" and with that Zinny grabbed my wrist and rushed out the door which slammed behind us.

"There you are!" Echo smiled with relief when she saw us. With her was Breeze and Red.

"Where's Wiz?" Zinny asked.

"He's coming." Red answered. As if on cue Wiz and Rio came up the stairs.

Wiz had flaming red hair that was always unruly, dark brown eyes and dark tanned skin. Wiz was wearing a pair of black slacks, black shoes and a white t-shirt. Rio had black hair, bright green eyes, pale white skin and a grin that made your hairs stand on end. He wore the same outfit as Wiz just he had a long-sleeve beige shirt.

"Sorry we're late." Wiz apologized, "It took forever to get out of Spell Tower (the tower the boys stay in.) and even longer to get into Dragon Tower, but I already turned off the security system."

"Great," Red answered, "Now that you're here and that's done, let's go." Red turned to Breeze, "Lead the way." Breeze nodded and lead us to the locked 6th door. She put her had six inches away from the door by the handle. A bit of the wall under her hand disappeared and the door began to open on its own. One by one we went in. I went last behind Red and made sure to leave the door open a smidge.

On the other side of the door there was a long stair case that spiraled up and out of sight. There were some glass stained windows along the staircase. The first one was of a slivery grayish white dragon. It had rigid claws like ice pikes, a forked blue tongue and its tail was whip thin. The background of the dragon was white and snowy. It was in midflight. This was Breeze's personal favorite.

We all kept on walking until we came to another widow with a dragon on it. This one was a sea green with webs in its claws, gills on its neck and some stripes on its tail, snout and underbelly that seemed to give a fait, unearthly glow in its underwater background. This was a certain favorite of Red's.

We walked on some more and soon we came to another dragon window. This dragon was a pale gold like sand. It had a poisonous barb at the end of its tail like a scorpion and it had a black forked tongue. This was in a desert setting and was currently breathing fire to the right. It seemed to give of a sense of warmth. This one was Echo's favorite.

Not too far up there was yet another dragon window. This one had thick brown scales with gold underscales. It had a large flat head with nostrils at the top of its snout. It was laying down by a muddy swamp in the picture as if waiting for the catch of the day to appear. This was Wiz's favorite.

We walked a bit more our footsteps echoing in the empty space. My legs grew a little wary but we trudged on.

Soon, a new dragon window appeared. This was a true beauty. It had different colors all over its body like a kaleidoscope. A bit purple here, some red there, a bit gold, a bit blue, you get the picture. It also had a prehensile tail. The dragon was eating some kind of fruit in a tropical forest. This one was my favorite.

The next one was different from the others. It had sparkling purplish-black scales and scattered white scales under its wings like a starry night sky. We knew this because the wings were spread out in a full… wingspan? Also, its black forked tongue was flickering toward us like an angry snake. This was Zinny's favorite.

At last the door came into view as well as the last dragon window. This dragon had red-gold scales, enormous wings and looked like your typical dragon you see in books. No extra this or extra that. It was on a fluffy white cloud in a sky blue sky. Its head raised hair and looked on in the distance to the left. Its were alert and ready. This was a true marvel and it wasn't really anyone's favorite but Rio seemed to like it.

Echo opened the door at the end of the staircase. Everyone was as quiet as mouse all the way up here. That was the effect of the Glass Dragon Staircase, no one ever said a word when in it. Echo slipped in through the door and everyone followed.

One by one we slipped in and once again I left the door open a smidge not wanting to get locked in.

Behind this door was a giant room cluttered with a ton of stuff. There were school supplies, books, stuffies, toys, pens, pencils. The works. We all looked around. Something soon caught my eye. I went over to see a red chest with a gold metal lock on it. It was small, about 3 inches high and 4 inches long. I picked it up and it was surprisingly heavy. "Come on! This way!" Red hollered. I quickly put the box back but this time I made sure to hide it, that way I could get when I came back.

I went over to the where the others and they were all standing around another door. This was smaller then your normal door. About 4 feet high and 3 feet wide. It was a midnight blue and looked like it was the medieval times. Red picked up a red mug close by and underneath was a bronze key. She a smug look to Rio who had astonishingly stayed quiet. He gave a small smile and Red rolled her eyes. She unlocked the door, put the key back before going in after Breeze. Once again I was last in and once again I left the door open a smidge.

I was hunched over in the dark corridor. The farther we went the darker it got. I put a hand on the wall to my left and continued on. Soon the tunnel became lighter and then we entered a room that was filled with light. This room was an awful lot like the other room just smaller and cleaner.

This time a golden hand mirror caught my eye. I picked it and looked at it. I saw myself with my dark brown hair in its messy braid and I saw my bright green eyes looking back at me. I had a bridge of freckles across my nose and my skin was a little paler than others. Then my reflection began to change and soon I saw myself looking into the eyes of a dragon. This dragon looked exactly like the one from the last window in the Glass Dragon Staircase. The thing that startled me most was that we had the same, green eyes. Then as quickly as it came it vanished and saw myself once more.

"Come on Valk! Come and see this!" I heard Wiz call out. I quickly hid the mirror like I did with the chest and rushed over to join them.

The group was standing before a blank wall. "What's this?" I asked.

"You'll see." Breeze answered in a creepy way. She gave me a sly smile that was even creepier then Rio's. Breeze crouched down to the ground and put one hand down on the floor.

For a while nothing happened and then the floor and wall began to shake. "What's happening?" Echo yelled. Things around us began to fall and break. The only one who wasn't surprised or shocked or even moved by this was Breeze. She was still crouched on the floor with her hand on the ground. The shaking stopped and Breeze stood up acting like nothing had happened.

"What the heck Breeze!" Red yelled walking up to Breeze her hands in fists. "Why I outa…" Then the wall in front of us began to slip away. It was almost like it was sinking into the floor beneath it.

Once the wall was gone we saw a hallway on the other side. "You outa what Red?" Breeze asked sheepishly before beginning to walk on into the tunnel. Zinny followed her, Echo was next, then Wiz, Rio and finally, recovered from shock, Red with me not far behind.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Part 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My excuse: IT'S SUMMER!**

**You guys made my day with those reviews. Also, no one that died in Wings of Fire Series is going to be in this, sorry. Also Secret had a fair question: **_**if they all read Wings of Fire, how could they not tell that the pictures of dragons were Wings of Fire dragons**_? **You're answer, is in this chapter. Besides, only a true Wings of Fire reader would know what they are.** **Anyways, I don't like how you guys put down Shifters. Please, keep those kinds of comments to yourself. I hate it when others use things I have to let others down. THANKS for the reviews though. THEY WERE THE BEST! PLEASE WRITE MORE!**

Part 3

I followed Red on and on. The farther we went the darker it got. Then, about halfway through we all heard the wall begin to close behind us. We all froze, afraid to move. Then, with a horrifying click, the wall closed behind us trapping us in a pitch black passageway.

"What do we do?!" I heard Zinny cry.

"We go on!" Red encouraged. "It's the only way out."

"Everyone keep a hand on the right wall! That way we can't get lost and we stay together!" I called to the others. I didn't know their response but I put my hand on the right wall taking me own advice. Time seemed to go slower now and my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness but it did little to help. We continued on for what seemed like forever until anyone talked.

"The end is near!" Breeze shouted.

"How do you know?" Rio bickered.

"Because Zinny and I are the on the other side! We hit a thick fabric and it turned out to be a tapestry. Zinny and I are holding the tapestry up so you can get an easy entry." Breeze hollered back.

"You guys have to see this!" Zinny squealed. Quickly all of us hurried to the end the end of the tunnel. I got to the tapestry and Zinny was holding up for me. I got out and a flash of light entered my eyes. It took a while for my eyes to adjust and when it did I saw the best thing ever.

Before me was a room that seemed totally empty. The wall to the right was completely covered in stain glass while the other walls, ceiling and floor were painted in some kind of memorial.

Everyone was as awestruck I was for the paintings were not only beautiful but they were all about DRAGONS!

I gazed around in awe.

"Look at the tapestries!" I heard Echo squeal. I turned around to see 7 tapestries. They had the exact same dragons from the windows in the tower. Then, that's when it hit me. "You don't think…" I started to ask.

"That these are dragons from Wings of Fire?" Red finished for me.

"Yah," Breeze smiled, "I mean I had the suspicion that were ever since I'd seen them in the Glass Dragon Tower. Now that I've seen this," Breeze jestered to the room. "I think it's clear that it is."

"I with you there sister," Zinny agreed. She pointed to the Tapestry farthest to the left that was in perfect sync with the white dragon from the 1st window. "That's an Icewing." She moved to the next one that mimicked the blue glass dragon perfectly. "That's a Seawing." The next one was the gold dragon with the scorpion barbed tail. "That's a Sandwing." Then there was the golden brown dragon, "That's a Mudwing." Next there was the kaleidoscope dragon. "That's a Rainwing." Then the black dragon. "The NightWing." Then the last one with the enormous wings, "and the Skywing."

I smiled with pure joy. Out of all the attics this was my favorite. Then I looked below me and saw a marvel of sights.

Below us was a picture of 7 dragons all "standing" in a line. One dragon was pure white with sharp ice blue eyes, her tail was whip thin and her back was covered in horns. She had a necklace of sapphires around her neck and a crown of sliver on her reptilian head. She sat on a throne made of blue sapphires that made it sort of look like ice. The ground around her was ice and snow. She was an Icewing Queen.

The snow turned into water about 3 inches away from the throne. In the water there was a throne made of light blue pearl. On it was a small midnight blue dragon. She had dark green eyes, webs between her claws, there stripes on her snout, tail and underbelly that seemed, no did, give a strong glow. The dragon had a necklace of sky blue pearls and a crown of light blue marble on her head. This was a Seawing Queen.

The water then turned into Sand 3 inches away from the Water throne. On the sand was a throne made of pure gold. On it was a huge golden yellow dragon. She had pitch black eyes and a poisonous barb on the end of her tail. A crown of gold on her head and a necklace of gold around her neck. She was a Sandwing Queen.

3 inches away from the throne the sand turned into some kind of marsh land and on it was a throne made of opal. On it was a dragon with scales of golden brown and the color of amber. She looked a bit stronger and bulker then the others. A necklace of opals was around her neck and a crown of opal on her head. She was a Mudwing Queen.

3 inches away from the throne, the marsh land turned moss, dirt and leaves, like the floor of a rainforest. On a throne of green garnet sat a kaleidoscope dragon. Her eyes were a dark navy blue and she had a goofy grin on her face that showed unusually long fangs, even for a dragon. She had a necklace of garnets around her neck and a crown of green garnet on her head. She was a Rainwing Queen.

The forest floor turned into dark, shadowy place 3 inches away from the throne. In the darkness was a navy blue diamond throne that gave off a faint glow. On it was the throne was the scariest dragon I'd ever seen. Her pitch black eyes were in slits, her scales were a midnight purple and starry black. The underscales of her wings had little white patches of scales them that made look like stars against a black night. Also, white scales around her left eye took the shape of a star. On her head was a crown of midnight blue diamond and around her neck was a bright purple diamond necklace. She was a Nightwing Queen.

The shadows soon became light and the ground became a sweet grassland of sorts. A red-gold dragon with enormous orange wings sat on a throne of red rubies. The dragon had dark blue eyes and a crown of red rubies on her head followed by a necklace of red rubies around her neck. She was a Skywing Queen.

All the dragons sat in some kind of crescent shape and their lands went onward in front of them until the meet the others each other in the center, like a pizza. Where all the lands meet sat a teenage girl on a throne made of all kinds of jewels. She wore a tiara of crystal and a necklace of crystal, too. She had wavy brown with a few ringlets, a pair of crystal glasses. She wore a slivery t-shirt, a pair of white jeans, black combat boots and had dark brown eyes.

I didn't know what it was but I felt I had seen it before. I didn't have that much time to ponder on the thought. "Look! The windows are telling the story about Sunny, Starflight, Glory, Tsunami and Clay!" I heard Echo cry happily. I turned to look and sure enough it showed the Sandwing, Nightwing, Rainwing, Seawing, and Mudwing hatching on the brightest night, escaping from their guardians, getting caught by Queen Scarlet, going to the Seawings, finding the rainforest and so on.

On the wall to the left there was a moral on a deadly war between humans and dragons. Then it showed the humans losing and then the humans being put into hiding.

I looked to celling to see a giant map of, Pyrrhia. It showed the all the from the top of Queen Glacier's palace to the last Island of the Sea Kingdom. From the outskirts of the Sky Kingdom to the very heart of Jade Mountain. From North to South, East to West, West to North, South to East, West to South, North to East and so on. "Is that Pyrrhia?" Rio asked. We all looked at him in disbelief.

"You've read Wings of Fire?" Echo asked.

"Bits and pieces." Rio answered.

"What bits and pieces?" Wiz asked.

"Uh, only bits and pieces from Books 1, 2 and 4. They're really good if I might add." Rio responded.

"I didn't know you read!" I gasped I fake astonishment. Rio gave me a sneer while I gave him a smile of confidence. I looked over to Breeze and saw she was walking up to the north wall. I followed her gaze and saw that the North wall was blank except for some words that read, _Pyrrhia will lay in shambles if a past war is not stopped, The past will become present. New Queens rise while old ones fall. Take place beside your enemies. Stop the fighting and future disaster. Enter your places young dragonets! You are Pyrrhia's …_ Then it ended. "Pyrrhia's what?" I heard Breeze mutter. "Pyrrhia's what?" I didn't have much to wonder about myself when I heard a low laugh.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ptiful orphans in there, no longer secret hideout." I looked over and then I saw the worst thing in the new found room was Cheyenne with her little followers. All looked only to happy to see us. "Mistress Mink is gonna love this."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**That's it for now! Wait and see what happens. Also, thanks again for all the reviews and for those didn't I always wonder why. I love all reviews so I have one thing to say. **

**~A person or maybe even a Sandwing named Sandy.**

**Also, I did some offers on dragon names for, every kind, PLEASE! **


	4. Part 4

**Here's Part 4 since Part 3 was so short. Sorry about that. Also, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON MY STORY! And thanks for the reviews. I LOVE you guys!**

* * *

Cheyenne stood there grinning like a fox who had just found dinner. **(Get it?)** "So, this is where you guys go every day." Cheyenne grinned. Cheyenne had long brown hair that turned blond at the tips. She was wearing a jean jacket, a purple and black checked t-shirt, a pair of jeans and black combat boots. Cheyenne also had devious brown eyes and she had a very dark tan.

To Cheyenne's left was a girl with blond hair that went down to her waist, her eyes were crystal blue, her skin as pale as snow, and she had daggling red feather earrings. She was wearing a sky blue knee length dress, knee-high white boots and about 30 charm bracelets on her arms. She was Sydney.

To Cheyenne's left was the tallest girl I've ever seen. (After Echo) The girl had a dark green jacket, a pair of jeans, some black running shoes, and a red t-shirt. Her choppy black hair barely went past her neck, she had dark green eyes and a sly smile. This was Carmen.

There were two others on either side of Cheyenne that were identical. Both had wavy red hair that was always in braids, navy blue eyes, perfect olive toned skin, the same smile and the same height. They had identical blue jeans, navy blue shoes and the only difference was their t-shirts. Dana had a purple one and Allie had a red one.

"Mistress Mink is gonna love this!" Cheyenne smiled. Okay before we go farther let me tell some things about Cheyenne, Sydney, Carmen, Dana and Allie. Sydney is all yes to Cheyenne and is pretty much just a pretty face. Carmen is like Cheyenne's body guard. Unlike Sydney though Carmen stands up to Cheyenne when she feels the need. Allie and Dana are insatiable. Always knowing what the other will do before they do it. Cheyenne is, well, she's got a big ego and she doesn't let anything stand in her way. She also loves getting on Mistress Mink's good side and that means, if she catches any of us orphans breaking the rules, to Mistress Mink she goes.

By the way, Mistress Mink has some rules, for orphans that we've broken.

Boys can't go into the girl's tower. Broke.

Can't go anywhere without a staff member knowing where we are. Broke.

Can't have secret hideouts, secret stairways or secret anything. Broke, Broke and totally broke.

Can't have personal belongings. Cheyenne doesn't know about that and let's keep it that way.

Back to the present.

"What do you want Cheyenne?" I sneered.

"Nothing much," Cheyenne answered and she began to walk around. "I just want to get on Mistress Mink's good side once and for all."

"That'll never happen," Echo answered. "Everyone knows Rio here is Mistress Mink's number 1."

Cheyenne looked around and then eyes then rested on Rio. "Rio," she cooed, "This is too good to be true!"

"You'll be number 1 for sure Cheyenne!" Sydney smiled.

"You bet." Carmen answered.

"You forgot one thing." Red started.

"What do?" Dana asked.

"you mean." Allie finished for her.

"What I mean is there's 7 of us and only 5 of you." Red replied slyly.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." Cheyenne replied. "We didn't come alone." She stepped aside to revile 4 boys that had been standing there the whole time.

HOW DID WE MISS THAT! Well, we probably were too surprised by seeing in Carmen, Dana, Allie, Sydney and Cheyenne we didn't think there'd be more. Sheesh, I'm so stupid sometimes.

"Meet Cole, Zak, Tristen and Trip." Cheyenne smiled pointing to each one as she said their name.

Cole had flaming red hair like Wiz, bright green eyes and a smile that was almost identical to Carmen's. He wore a black t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, an army jacket and a pair of white running shoes.

Zak was African American with dark brown eyes, black hair and a charming smile. He wore a green t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, black running shoes and a charming smile.

Tristen had crazy sandy brown hair, dark brown eyes and dark tanned skin. He wore a white t-shirt, a pair of red jeans and white running shoes.

Then there was the dork also known as Trip. He had spiky blond hair, dark brown eyes, a pair of dorky Harry Potter like glasses and a goofy smile. He wore a blue sweater vest, a pair of white dress pants and a pair of clean black shoes. Trip was Cheyenne's brother.

"Why are we here again?" Trip asked.

"Because we want to set these orphans straight." Cheyenne flustered.

"Why?" Trip asked.

"Because we want to get them trouble."

"Why?"

"Because we want Mistress Mink to like us."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S THE WAY IT IS TRIP!" Cheyenne yelled.

"Sorry I asked." Trip surrendered then taking a few steps back away from his angry sister.

"Like I was saying," Cheyenne huffed and sent one last glare to her brother before continuing, "You all are in for it for sure this time and as for this place," Cheyenne jestered to the room. "It'll become my personal club for me and my friends here."

"You wouldn't!" Zinny gasped.

Cheyenne gave an evil smile, "I would."

"Why do we care?" I asked.

Everyone gave me a weird look while I just shrugged. "Yah," Echo replied catching on to my clever act, "Why do you think we care?"

"Follow up question," Cole asked, "Why are we here again. I mean, what did these nice ladies and okay gentlemen ever do to you?"

Cheyenne's face was getting redder by the minute. Sydney looked a little worried, "It's because she said so." Carmen threatened.

"Good point," Zak smiled while Carmen just gave an eye roll.

"Just come along and do as you're told brats." Cheyenne spat.

"No." I snapped.

"What?!" Sydney, Echo, Wiz, Zinny, Trip and Cheyenne all said in unison.

"I said no." I snapped again. "I'm tired of doing what you say, tired of having my fun ruined by you," with each point I took a step closer. "I'm not doing any of that now," I was step away from Cheyenne, "I'm only doing what I want from now on." I met Cheyenne's gaze and if she could breathe fire smoke would coming out of her mouth and nose.

"You dare to defy me?!" Cheyenne shouted her face as red as a tomato.

"Uh guys…" I heard Breeze whisper.

"Yes, we shall defy you," Red answered stepping beside me.

"That's right." Echo answered stepping up next to me as well.

"What do you think you're all doing?" Sydney shrieked.

"Guys…" Breeze squealed.

"Quiet Breeze." Red commanded.

"We're taking a stand against you." Zinny smiled standing with us.

"All of us." Wiz grinned standing with us.

"But you guys have nothing to stand on in the first place." Carmen smirked.

"Yes we do," I spat.

"Guys, gals," Breeze said a bit louder than usual.

"I said be quiet Breeze." Red hissed out the side of her mouth.

"Besides," Dana smiled, "There's 9 of us,"

"And only 3 of you." Allie finished.

"No, there's 9 of you and 7 of us." Wiz corrected.

Cheyenne began to laugh uncontrollably. "What's the laughing for Cheyenne?" I barked.

"That's sweet," Cheyenne smiled wiping a tear from her eye, "You think there's 7 of you."

"Well, there is." Zinny stated.

"No there isn't," Cole responded, "We all know Rio and Gray girl don't count and blondie here isn't strong enough to take any of us. Same goes for the other boy too."

Zinny fists were clenched and her eyes becoming dangerously angry. Wiz was the same just as red as tomato like Cheyenne was. "Lookie here they're all mad." Zak smirked and the others laughed at his joke.

"Come along now before…" Cole started but Zinny had already given him a punch in the face.

"What's there to laugh at now?" Zinny spat. I smiled giving Carmen a punch in the gut. I ducked her punch a swiped my leg under her making her fall on her back with a thud. Zak grabbed his arms around my neck but I grabbed him by the shoulders and made him fall on top of Carmen. I ran over and gave Allie a kick in the back when she was dumb enough to sneak up on Red and Wiz. She fell face down on the floor.

"Thanks." Red smiled. Quickly I ducked a punch from Dana only to get kicked in the back by Allie. I turned around fast to see Wiz punch Zak and Allie a punch in chest. Then Red and I turned around and gave Dana a kick in the chest that made her fall to the ground.

I gave a nod to Red and turned to see Zinny and Cole in a deep fight while Zak and Carmen began to recover quickly.

Then I saw Echo laying on floor, out cold.

Now that got me furious and I guess Breeze too because, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Breeze screamed. Everyone turned to her, shocked. "WE HAVE MORE THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT! LOOK!" Breeze pointed to the wall with the in craving. We all turned to see a mirror with metal dragons as its frame appear in front of us.

"What the?" Sydney shrieked. Rio was standing right in front of it. Then the mirror began to swirl like a portal. Faster and faster it went. A wind started blowing toward it, a strong wind began pulling toward it. Then Rio tripped and his feet and got sucked halfway into the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cheyenne, Sydney, Breeze, Carmen, Rio, Zak and Cole screamed.

Red was the first to recover from the shock and grabbed Rio by the hands. She tried to stay on her feet but she lost her footing when the wind got even stronger only to have Trip grab her feet and try to get her out of the mirror. Sydney joined and tried her best. By this time Rio was already gone and Red was waist deep in the mirror. Zak went to help Sydney followed by Breeze. All fights were forgotten when Red disappeared.

I rushed over to help Breeze and Wiz came to help me. Trip then disappeared. "TRIP!" Cheyenne screamed before rushing over to help us with unhuman like strength. Carmen helped Cheyenne along with Dana and Allie. By this time Zak had disappeared. I turned around to see Zinny helping as well but Echo was still on the floor. "GET ECHO ZINNY!" I yelled before seeing Breeze get swallowed by the mirror. I let out a shriek of terror and then the mirror swallowed me in an ice cold darkness.

Third person POV

After hearing Valkyrie's command Zinny held Allie with hand while she reached for Echo's hand. She stretched and stretched and then she got it. Then in one massive tug the mirror swallowed everyone just as Echo started to wake up. The last thing Zinny heard was a scream from Allie (and Dana) before entering the ice cold darkness herself. Once Echo was gone the mirror disappeared as fast as it had come.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT FOREVER! Please send me your thoughts about my work in your reviews. I LOVE reviews so, please write some more! Thanks if you do! Also, thank you Dragon Master for the names. They're going to be really helpful in the story. By the way, would Lotus be a Mudwing, Seawing or Rainwing name? This goes to all.**


	5. Part 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. Thanks for the reviews everyone. It makes my day 20x better when I get a review. It's wonderful to know people care about what happens in this story. I love you people! **

**WARNING: Spoilers for the last book. Read at your own risk.**

I woke with my head throbbing. I tried to sit up but failed. Something felt different. As soon as my vision cleared I looked to see my arms to see they had grown ruby red scales that turned to a red-gold towards my chest. Instead of fingers I had claws the color of silver. I turned by head to see my legs had done the same. Wings had sprouted from my back as well as tail. I saw a puddle of water between my…. claws?

When I saw my reflection I saw my old self for like 4 seconds until my reflection changed to a reptilian dragon. I horns on my head like Maleficent on my head. A pair of pure white fangs the size of 5 swords followed by two rows of perfect white teeth the size of 3 swords and grown inside my mouth. I realized that I looked almost exactly like the last window dragon in Glass Dragon Tower.

I still had my green eyes, just they were about 10x bigger than usual.

That's when I realized that I was dragon and not just any dragon, a Skywing. At least, that's what I think.

I just stood there, shocked frozen until I heard 3 shrill shrieks of fear. I snapped out of my daze to see that Wiz and Cole lying on the floor around me. Carmen, Allie and Cheyenne were holding each other as if their lives depended on it. They were looked up at me with eyes as wide as they could go.

I turned my head to see an Icewing with pale blue scales instead of white, a Mudwing that looked like the Mudwing from the widow and a Nightwing that looked almost exactly like the Nightwing in the glass window just it was extremely small. I mean I might have like just turned into a dragon a minute ago but I could tell the dragon was small since I was only about 11 feet taller than her.

The Icewing and Nightwing were knocked but the Mudwing was looking between me and the girls. The Mudwing screamed again that caused the Nightwing to wake. The Nightwing took one look at me and gave a shrill shriek. She looked at herself in amazement and gave another shriek came from the Mudwing. I looked down to see that Allie and Cheyenne had screamed as well while Carmen stood there as white as a ghost.

They were about to scream when I finally got enough courage to yell, "STOP!" They did and they were all looking at me. I turned to Nightwing, "Excuse me but do you know where we are?"

The Nightwing shook her head, still too shocked to speak. Then the Mudwing decided to talk, "Excuse me Miss Dragon but what are you? Where am I? What am I and what's going on?" she asked. Her voice. It sounded familiar. It sounded like…

"Sydney? Is that you?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Valkyrie. The orphan who stood up to Cheyenne."

"That was you?"

"Yep." I answered.

"Valkyrie? Is it really you?" the Nightwing asked.

"Yes and who are you?" Even as I asked I already knew the answer.

"Come on, you have to remember one of your best friends when you, uh, hear one."

"Oh my word! Breeze!" I shrieked. I tried to walkover to her but tripped. "Man this is hard." I grumbled sitting up. Cheyenne walked over to me with a smug grin on her face.

"HA! Now I have 2 dragons under my dominate control! This couldn't get better!" Cheyenne smiled.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking down at her through my green eyes.

"You are under my control dragon!" Cheyenne shouted as if a victory cry.

"I can hear you know." I took a deep breath getting ready to let out something I've always dreamed of saying, "We're not under your control anymore Cheyenne. Welcome to the real world."

"Excuse me?" Cheyenne scoffed.

"That's right," Breeze smiled, "We're under your control. I mean if you haven't noticed we're not even at school and farther more we're, freak'n, dragons."

"That doesn't mean Miss Mink still won't punish you for taking me to… to this place." Cheyenne huffed.

"1. We didn't take you here," Breeze began, "2. We don't even know we are and 3. We have bigger worries than Miss Mink right now."

"What do you mean you twi…?"

"She means we're in a new… land and we don't even know if there's a way out." I interrupted.

Cheyenne opened her mouth to say something more when… "AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a shrill scream, again. And this time it was from Wiz, Cole and the Icewing.

"Cole, Wiz calm down." I barked, getting tired of the screaming. "And you," I advanced on the Icewing, "Who are you and where are we?"

"My name's Rio," The Icewing stammered, "I don't know where you are and please don't hurt me."

"Rio? As in the boy who got us into this mess?" Allie asked.

"I… I don't know." Rio answered truthfully. "All I know is I was a normal boy with a curious attitude and I was watching this horrible fight when a mirror appeared. The mirror began to suck me into it when I hit my head against the floor and everything went black." Rio committed.

"Than whose fault is it?" Allie asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "All I know is we need to find someone, or somedragon to tell us where are before anything else." I turned my head to everyone. "Before we even do that we'll need to find out how to move and survive." Everyone gave me puzzled and unsure looks.

"Doesn't this startle you that you're, a, well, dragon?" Sydney asked.

"Of course it does," I snapped, "I just know that we need to something in order to stay alive so that means no time to panic." I looked at everyone. "Or scream for that matter."

"What do we do then?" Carmen asked, color finally returning to her face.

"Well, until we can figure out what's going on we'll do find out something to do..."

"I know what we could do!" Allie yelled matter-a-factly. "We need to know what's going on now. We need to find someone who knows, now. Any information will help you know."

"Not now," Breeze answered, "We'll need food, shelter and a place to sleep for the night, not to mention how to move, before we can do anything. We'll find out what's going on in the morning." Breeze stood up and her knees wobbled a bit but she managed to stay aloft after a couple tries. I took me a bit longer but I managed. Same with Rio and Sydney.

After we all got equated Allie, Wiz, Cheyenne, Cole and Carmen helped us a bit before going out to try and find some enable berries and maybe even a stream they could fish in. Luck had it that a Strawberry patch and a palm tree were nearby as well a stream full of fish. They brought plenty of food.

"How'd you know how to catch fish?" Allie asked as Carmen and Cole came back carrying a make-shift basket full to the rim of fish.

"My dad taught me," Carmen smiled with pride, "and then I taught Cole. He's a fast leaner you know." Carmen gave another smile that made Cole blush, just a little.

"Can't you make some fire to cook the fish? I mean you're dragons after all." Cheyenne asked.

"I think Breeze, Sydney and I can but not Rio." I answered.

"Why not?" Allie asked.

"Because," Breeze began," The dragons that we are remind us of different kinds of dragons form a book we read."

"Do you mind explaining?" Cole asked, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Of course I will." Breeze smiled. "I'll start with myself. I believe I'm a Nightwing. A Nightwing is a dragon that looks sort of like me, not always as small mind you, but similar. Us Nightwings were believed to have mindreading and future telling powers until recent events that proved otherwise. Other than that Nightwings have always been able to breathe fire."

Breeze stopped to catch her breath before turning to Sydney, "She's a Mudwing. They can hold their breath underwater for an hour max. The can breathe fire only if warm enough and are naturally very strong."

Then she turned to Rio, "Rio's an Icewing. They stand subzero temperatures and bright light. They can exhale a deadly freezing breath that can kill a dragon. It's known as death breath. They have the death breath instead of fire. They usually live in the ice and snow."

Then Breeze got to me. "Valkyrie is a Skywing. She pretty much is your typical dragon. She can breathe fire and fly great. Again, this is just a theory and there's no way to prove it, yet." Breeze looked over at everyone to see if they understood.

"So some of you can breathe fire while others can't?" Cole asked.

"Pretty much," I answered.

"Do you think you breathe fire to cook the fish?" Allie asked.

"I'll try." I answered. I got up and carefully went over to the fish. I looked down at them like a test I hadn't studied for. _Think Valkyrie think. _I told myself, _how to dragons breathe fire. __**You could try hot sauce. **_The inner voice in me said, _yeah, like that would help. _I searched through my brain remembering all the dragon books I've read. Then I took a deep breath only to exhale nothing.

"Sorry, I just don't know how." I answered walking away.

"That's all right," Allie smiled, "I do."

"You breathe fire!" Cole asked.

"No, dimwit," Allie answered, "I know how to _start _fire."

Sure enough a fire was soon blazing and the smell of fish filled the air.

After a good joyful meal everyone decided to sleep round the fire. Sydney, Breeze, Rio and I slept in an outer circle around the fire while Allie, Carmen, Wiz, Cheyenne and Cole slept in an inner circle.

Now, I was able to let my mind wonder. As everyone feel asleep out of exhaustion I stayed awake wondering what would happen to us tomorrow and if we'd ever go home.

_Was it really home in the first place? _A voice pepped from inside me. Then, I realized that Red, Echo, Zinny and the others weren't with us. This caused to panic. _Where are they? Are they okay? Are they in this land too? We're they kidnapped by other dragons? _Questions flooded my mind.

I drifted off into a sleep full of worries under the 3 moons of Pyrrhia.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Please and also, check out my poll on my profile. If you're a guest then just give me you're answer in a review.**

**Ta-ta for now!**

**-DcM.**


	6. IMORTANT!

**Important! **

**Thanks again for the reviews also, SHOULD VALKYRIE AND HER FRIENDS GO TO JADE MOUNTAIN? Also, sorry I haven't updated lately. Please review your thouhts and check out my poll on my profile. If you'e a guest just give me te answer trouh a review. **

**Happy unbirthday,**

**Val.**

**(short for Valkyrie)**


End file.
